Barbara (Wii Sports Club)
If you're looking for the Mii from Wii Sports Resort, go to Barbara (Wii Sports Resort). If you're looking for the CPU with the same name in Wii Party U, go to Elena. Barbara 'is a CPU Mii in Wii Sports Club and Wii Party U. Her Total Skill Level is 251. Wii Sports Club Barbara and her sister are the Champions of Tennis. You face them when you get to Level ★5. She and her sister earned the title '"The Smash Sisters" after defeating the former champions. You get the Stamp "Beat the Best" once you defeat them, and you unlock a frying pan. To use it, hold down (1) at the Mii selection screen. She is faced randomly after this. In Boxing, Barbara is one of the best players at Level ★10. She also appears in Baseball, but only as a teammate. Wii Party U In Wii Party U, Barbara is a Master Mii and is known as Elena. Trivia * Barbara is the only CPU Mii to have a different name in Wii Party U: Elena. ** There is actually another CPU Mii in Wii Sports Club with that name. * Barbara and Alice are the only CPU Miis that have a confirmed relation. In this case, Barbara is the twin sister of Alice. * Her Japanese name is バーバラ''' (エレナ in Wii Party U and her Mii data file).' * Interestingly, despite being related to Alice, an American Mii, Barbara is listed internally alongside Italian Miis. That could imply one of three things: ** Alice and Barbara may not have been sisters at one point in development, hence their different nationalities. ** Alice and Barbara are Italian-American when it comes to race. ** Alice and Barbara's sibling relationship only applies to Wii Sports Club, while in every other canon game, they are unrelated. * Even though Barbara does not have lipstick, it is set to be red in color instead of the default orange color. This might be a remnant for an earlier design of Barbara. * In Wii Party U, she appears in 1st place in the minigame "Ice Spinners". * One of her facial expressions is used in the template. This template marks users who have been blocked for having an inappropriate username and/or profile picture. * Barbara is the only baseball teammate to be an opponent in other sports (Miis like Araceli don't count because they're just a teammate in Tennis). Gallery HAA_0059.JPG|'Barbara's QR Code (created by YT12345). Badge-category-6.png|'''Barbara's badge (Adding articles to categories). Badge-35-6.png|'Barbaras badge (Master CPU edits). Badge-62-6.png|'Barbara's badge. (Female Boxers). Badge-66-5.png|'''Barbara's badge (Gold badge category). Screenshot_2018-05-07-11-36-03-559_com.nintendo.zaaa.png|'Barbaras facial expressions. Screenshot_2018-05-07-11-36-20-931_com.nintendo.zaaa.png|'Barbara's facial expressions. Nintendo Streetpass Pic 3.jpg|'''Barbara with Leonel, Ilka, José, João, Maria, Marit, Marius, Millie, Pedro. Nintendo direct pic 8.jpg|Barbara with Pavel, Pedro, Irina, Giulia, Massimo, Carlo, Polly, Ilka, and Jeff. WVW69i8tp1Io2CNzmi.jpg|Barbara in Mario Kart 8. Wii Sports Club Tennis Champions Alice & Barbara Champion.png|'Barbara' with her sister in Tennis. FullSizeRender(1).jpg|A text describing about Barbara and Alice. Barbara 2.jpg|'Barbara' spraying in Boxing. IMG_20160903_162406.jpg|A happy Barbara. IMG_0582.PNG|'Barbara' in the Nintendo Direct of April 2017 in Miitopia, reacting to her kid's stolen face. IMG 0662.JPG|'Barbara' standing next to Jeff in Miitopia. IMG 1308.jpg|'Barbara' is about to play a Boxing match. BarbaraWiiSportsClub.png 1532042926163654392336.jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(146).jpg|'Barbara' with Elena, both as Elena in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(147).jpg|'Barbara' with Elena, both as Elena in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(148).jpg|'Barbara' with Elena, both as Elena in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(149).jpg|'Barbara' with Elena, both as Elena in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(150).jpg|'Barbara' with Elena, both as Elena in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(151).jpg|'Barbara' with Elena, both as Elena in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(152).jpg|'Barbara' with Elena, both as Elena in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(153).jpg|'Barbara' with Elena, both as Elena in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(154).jpg|'Barbara' with Elena, both as Elena in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(155).jpg|'Barbara' with Elena, both as Elena in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(156).jpg|'Barbara' with Elena, both as Elena in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(157).jpg|'Barbara' with Elena, both as Elena in Wii Party U. 2018-11-25 (25).png Wii_sports_families_the_poblocki_sisters_by_robbieraeful_daf8si0-250t.jpg|'Barbara' (Wii Sports Club) with Alice. WiiU_screenshot_TV_0144D-12.jpg IMG 1919.jpg IMG_2304.jpg IMG_2370.jpg IMG 2399.jpg IMG 2473.jpg IMG 2540.jpg IMG 2636.jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(17).jpg IMG_2868.jpg|Rie with Barbara (as Elena) and Daisuke. WiiU_screenshot_TV_0144D(71).jpg IMG_2937.jpg WiiU_screenshot_TV_0144D(72).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(135).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(136).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(137).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(138).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(181).jpg Article_Ban.jpeg|Barbara on BanUsername Template. (Note: This is not the real version.) File:Barbara_3.jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(183).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(332).jpg A90269DB-6D87-4F92-ABB6-3831127CB149.jpeg 20190921_102139.jpg Miitopia Boss Collection Episode 15 Arachnobarbara Miitopia Boss Collection Episode 39 Barbarapole, Red Araceli Frog, and Alicepole 15691507141082086307845716328566.jpg 15692744663328399538367747467362.jpg 5- Master-0.jpg|All of the Master Miis in Wii Party U. CPU_Chart.jpg|All of the CPU Miis in Wii Sports Club. 4B077405-E261-42C5-AE99-D91DB3E5C375.jpeg Category:Miis Category:Female Miis Category:Wii Sports Club Miis Category:Master CPU Category:Wii Party U Miis Category:Champions Category:Pro Category:Miis Who Love Pink Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Mii Category:Wii Sports Club Category:Baseball Teammates Category:Pink Females Category:Blue Eyed Miis Category:American Miis Category:Boxing Pros Category:Tennis Pros Category:CPU Category:Wii Mii Category:Wii Party U Category:Double Badge Miis Category:Add Category Badge Miis Category:Wii U Category:Females who play Boxing Category:Triple Badge Miis Category:Quadruple Badge Miis Category:Nintendo Category:Right handed Category:Wii U Mii Category:Miis with deleted moles Category:Miis whose eyebrows don't match their hair color Category:Miis with tanned skin color Category:Miis with dark blonde hair Category:Wii Sports Club Miis that have the same name as other Miis Category:Miis that had different names Category:Wii Sports Club Miis that have hairstyles that were on the Wii to begin with Category:Miis with the default nose Category:Miis with makeup Category:Miis that have one of their facial expressions on a template